fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Taurus
in " "}} |key= |image gallery= yes }} Taurus, "The Golden Bull" (タウロス Taurosu) is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Appearance Taurus is an extremely tall, heavily muscular and athletic humanoid whose physical features are highly reminiscent of both a bull, as his theme implies, but, most notably, of a cow. His body is covered in a black and white pattern similar to those of dappled cows,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Pages 3-4 and the upper part of it, from the waist up, seems more massive than the lower one. His head is bovine in shape, with small, elongated ears jutting outwards from the sides of his head, and a pair of horns, testifying him as a bull, sitting on top of it. He has dark eyes, and his flat nose bears a large golden ring in it, similar to those carried by real bulls. His muscular chest bears six udders, two on his pectorals and four on his upper abdominals, something which makes him yet again resemble a cow. The tail sprouting from his back, ending in a dark tuft, is quite small, if compared to the large mass of his body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 9-10 Taurus' massive body is mostly left bare: he's shown wearing a dark indument, similar to a pair of swim briefs, covering his groin, held up by a red, studded belt, with a circular, thin, golden metal buckle, with a pair of curved protrusions jutting outwards from it in its upper part. He also wears simple dark boots with lighter upper edges, consisting of three lines circling his legs, and has a red belt circling his neck, to which a golden cowbell is attached. His forearms are wrapped in bandages, and he wears brown fingerless gloves. Crossing his chest diagonally and passing over his right shoulder is a large, plain dark belt closed by a simple buckle, to which Taurus attaches his signature axe when he's not using it. During the fight of Lucy against Flare Corona, Taurus appeared with a different outfit. This outfit resembles those used by gladiators. He now wears a cingulum, whose belt has the Taurus symbol on it, and a shoulder pad with the same symbol on it on his left shoulder with two straps that lead to his back. He also uses boots that are thicker on the leg part, and have strips on the upper part.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 6 Personality Taurus is a very perverted and fun-loving character. However, when the time calls for it, he can be focused to protect his summoner as he becomes quite the formidable warrior. Taurus tends to comment on Lucy's breasts, or on occasion, her figure as a whole, and usually claims that he will always protect Lucy's perfect body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 10-11 When he saw Erza's strict personality towards those she was punishing, he asked her to punish him as well showing a masochistic side.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 71, Page 2-3 History Taurus and Lucy made a contract on a meadow with cows and windmills. Taurus promised that he will always protect Lucy, and her body.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 13 Synopsis Macao arc Taurus is summoned to battle a Vulcan that previously took over Macao Conbolt's body. He immediately flirts with Lucy, complimenting her udders, until he hears the Vulcan call Lucy his woman. Enraged by the disrespect to his master, Taurus charges, but is kicked by Natsu Dragneel, who didn't know he was a friend. Later, he saves the gang from falling to their deaths.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 24 Galuna Island arc Taurus is summoned to fight against Sherry Blendy, successfully chopping down her Wood Doll immediately after being summoned. Gallantly holding his Labrys as the enemy falls, Taurus shouts that Lucy's breast are the best, leading Sherry to ponder what Lucy forces her spirits to say. Albeit, just as Lucy give her next order of attack, the opposing Mage takes control of Taurus' body. Subsequently, he involuntarily does as Sherry commands, pinning Lucy to the ground as he apologizes for his sudden betrayal. However, much later, Lucy sends him back to the Celestial Spirit World through a Force Gate Closure, the advance skill utterly shocking their enemy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 10-17 Loke arc Team Natsu starts in a play titled "Frederick and Yanderica," in which trouble is soon to arise when Erza accidentally rids Lucy of her dress. Taurus appears, but immediately returns to the Celestial Spirit World.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 30 Taurus and Lucy high-five each other when they, and the rest of Team Natsu, defeat a gang of thieves. Even though they were easy to defeat, Erza thinks that the thieves deserve greater punishment. Taurus' perverted nature surges, asking Erza to punish him instead, to which Lucy responds to by rapidly closing his gate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 71, Pages 2-3 Oración Seis arc Taurus is briefly used by Lucy, along with Cancer and Sagittarius, to stop the Naked Mummy Guild from robbing the Love & Lucky Guild in Acalypha.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Page 6 During the battle with Angel, Lucy summons him after Loke is defeated. However Gemini, who is able to read their opponent's hearts and exploit their weaknesses, turns into Lucy and jiggles her breasts. This prompts Taurus' perverted nature and causes him to be easily defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 8 Later, Lucy arrives at her designated Lacrima with her heavily injured body; barely able to walk and out of Magic Power. The Gemini Celestial spirit crosses its gate, transforming into Lucy and summoning Taurus,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 161, Page 1 who then destroys the Lacrima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 161, Page 14 Edolas arc Lucy summons Taurus to punch through a blocked entrance leading into the Royal Palace.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 175, Pages 8-9 Lucy also summons him to fight against Byro, who, along with Coco, is initially surprised as Celestial Spirit Magic does not exist in Edolas. Byro quickly uses Flame Liquid on Taurus when he leaps towards him. Taurus is knocked out, prompting Lucy to summon Virgo in his stead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 184, Pages 3-4 Tenrou Island arc As Lucy is running through the forest trying to escape Kain, she remarks that she cannot play around, summoning Taurus. He attempts to attack Kain but is knocked out in one blow, surprised that Kain has more physical strength than him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Page 11 Lucy summons Taurus again in the battle against Hades. The spirit lets out a moo and then slams his Labrys down on Hades, causing him to be pushed back a bit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 243, Page 9 Key of the Starry Sky arc Grand Magic Games arc Taurus celebrates Lucy and her friends' return from Tenrou Island when Virgo brings them to the Celestial Spirit World. During the celebration, Taurus praises Erza for her breasts again, and asks her to hop up and down. After seeing this, Wendy and Levy talk about how much they hate Taurus as a Spirit. When the celebration ends, Taurus sees Lucy and her friends off alongside the rest of her Celestial Spirits.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 262, Pages 8-18 During the Grand Magic Games, Taurus and Scorpio are summoned by Lucy during her fight with Flare Corona, unsuccessfully trying to attack her. Lucy then orders him to use Scorpio's Sand Buster, and the two perform Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran, hitting Flare and making her fly away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 6-9 Taurus is once again summoned on the seventh of July by the combined powers of Lucy and Yukino to help the duo seal the Eclipse Gate. Appearing alongside the other 11 Ecliptic Zodiac, Taurus immediately rushes towards the door, pushing against it with all of his might; the group eventually succeed in closing the door, thus stopping the approaching Dragons from continuing to enter Crocus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 6-9 Later on, Lucy summons Taurus to help destroy the Gates, as written by Future Lucy in her diary, in an attempt to alter and rewrite the past. Despite their best efforts, the Mages fail to dismantle the Gate, with Taurus noting how "un-moovable" the Gates are.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 336, Page 16 Tartarus arc After Fairy Tail invades Cube, Lucy and Wendy are confronted by two Demons of Tartarus, prompting the Celestial Spirit Mage to summon both Taurus and Aries. Holding his Labrys, Taurus assures that his time to shine has arrived, rapidly spinning around as his weapon begins to collect Aries' Fluffy Wool 100%. The spirit releases a combined attack to ambush their enemies, allowing enough time for Lucy and the others to make a quick escape.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 374, Pages 4-6 Despite his efforts, Taurus' soul is absorbed by Tartarus' Demon, Franmalth, his physical power eventually used against Natsu as the Demon kicks him to the ground. He attempts to land another hit with Taurus' body, but Natsu is quick to dodge. His face is then used in an attempt to stop Natsu's fast approaching punch, proving futile.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 374, Pages 14-19 After Franmalth incapacitates Lucy in order to absorb her, she musters up the resolve to maintain her soul to save her spirits, and through such, she attempts to close Taurus' gate by force, but not before Franmalth releases the spirit from his form.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 379, Pages 14-16 Magic and Abilities Master Axemanship Specialist: Taurus is a melee-oriented Celestial Spirit who utilizes an axe in battle, and, despite being sometimes portrayed as comically clumsy due to his perverse tendencies towards Lucy and her foes alike, has displayed great mastery in the use of such weapon: his attacks are not only powerful and capable of breaking through most defenses, due to his high physical prowess, but also fast, with him managing to assault opponents at high speed as soon as he's summoned.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 11-13 Not only that, Taurus also displayed uncanny accuracy in wielding this signature weapon: he was shown capable of flawlessly blocking a wide barrage of Magic Bullets shot from a member of Naked Mummy before they could reach a child simply by swinging his axe rapidly in a circular motion, demonstrating extreme maneuverability.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Page 6 *'Rampage': Taurus jumps into the air and swings his axe. He subsequently lowers the axe on the ground with both of his arms, generating an earthquake on contact, which moves in a straight line towards the target, splitting the ground and blasting rocks in the air. Whether the extent of this power is based on Taurus' own physical capability or involves Magic is uncertain.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 2 *'Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran' (砂塵斧アルデバラン Sajinbu Arudebaran): A combo attack used alongside Scorpio; Scorpio attacks with Sand Buster, then Taurus uses his axe to control it and send it to attack the opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 8-9 *'Wool Typhoon': A combo attack used alongside Aries; Aries attacks with Fluffy Wool 100%, then after, Taurus uses the Labrys, spinning and attacking, that causes the wool to whirl including the opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 7 Enhanced Strength: As evident of his massive build and his role as a melee fighter, Taurus possesses a huge amount of physical strength, which is one of the main assets he provides his summoner with, being called forth when the situation requires a physically mighty individual.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 175, Pages 8-9 He's shown capable of swinging around his gigantic axe with ease, effortlessly chopping clean through hard objects such as rock or large trees, and can shatter the ground with his bare hands.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 13-14 He was also able to reduce a large barrier made of both wood and large boulders into pieces with a single punch, making it burst in an explosion of debris. Enhanced Reflexes: Despite his hulking mass and size, Taurus has displayed keen reflexes, being fast enough to interpose himself between a kid and a barrage of bullets aimed at him in a split second and to completely negate it by swinging his axe. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Taurus cannot die,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for too long, something which would kill him by slowly drawing away his life force.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Pages 15-17 Stats Equipment Labrys: Taurus possesses a signature weapon, this being a large twin-headed axe called a Labrys, which he's always shown carrying around. Such weapon possesses symmetrical blades, with light gray cutting edges and black central parts, which are adorned by light gray carvings; the carvings on both blades, when taken together, seem to represent a stylized horned helmet, in reference to Taurus' bull theme. The axe's blades are connected to a massive, long metal pole, which has the handled end wrapped in bandages and the upper, bronze colored end, near the blades themselves, ending in a conical point.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 9 When not in use, Taurus carries the axe around on his back, with the end to which the blades are attached pointing upwards, secured to the belt crossing his chest diagonally via an apposite metal hook.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 11 Appearances in Other Media Omakes Fairies at the Beach Lucy originally summons Aquarius to punish her teammates who are causing mischief at the beach as she waits for the Sorcerer Magazine staff who are supposed to do a photo shoot with her for their latest cover. However, Aquarius only laughs at Lucy and switches with Taurus.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairies at the Beach, Page 12 Upon his arrival, chaos ensues as the bickering Mages start to brawl while Taurus strips Lucy of her bra, subsequently chasing her with Happy riding on his shoulders while Lucy desperately runs away.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairies at the Beach, Pages 13-14 At nightfall, with Lucy still awaiting the Sorcerer Magazine staff, Taurus floats by the seashore, exhausted.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairies at the Beach, Page 16 Happy in Boots Happy appears before the king and princess of the kingdom, bestowing Taurus to them as a gift in hopes of getting the princess to fall in love with his master.Fairy Tail Omake: Happy in Boots, Page 6 OVAs Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Taurus appears as the janitor of Fairy Academy, greeting students in the morning as they pass through the gates while sweeping the grounds. He and the other Celestial Spirits make up the school staff.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Video Games Fairy Tail Portable Guild In the PSP game Fairy Tail Portable Guild, Taurus appears as a summon that will cost 4MP but causes great damage. Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Taurus appears as a support character for Lucy in the DS Game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Trivia *In the anime, it is shown that Taurus made a contract with Lucy at a farm.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 13 *The original concept of Taurus was supposed to be silent, but proud of his strength.Fairy Tail Manga: Super Supplement Quotes *(To Lucy Heartfilia) "Lucy-san's boobs are the best!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Page 12 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Male